What if
by Nessieprettysweet
Summary: ¿Qué rumbo hubiese tomado la historia si Neal no hubiera decidido detestar a Candice White desde el inicio?
1. Chapter 1

Ya tiene tiempo que estuve escribiendo esta historia, estoy feliz de escribir algo para Neal, recuerdo que cuando vi Candy Candy (Hace como dos años) estuve encantadísima con la idea de ellos dos juntos.

* * *

Cuando se enteró que su padre traería a una protegida a su hogar, no pudo estar más de acuerdo con Eliza para ayudar a que se fuera lo más pronto posible, simplemente no entendía porque él había decidido tal cosa, estaban bien los dos como estaban.

Hasta que le vió, cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca de la mansión como para poder vislumbrar sus rubias coletas de cabello rizado, vistiendo un adorable vestido y cargando un pequeña maleta, le pareció de lejos la niña más linda que había visto hasta ahora, mucho más que las hijas de los empresarios, que eran socios o amigos de sus padres, las cuales asistían a esas fiestas organizadas con cierta frecuencia para "Estimular las interacciones entre la gente con clase" en palabras de su madre.

Así que no pudo seguir sosteniendo la asa del balde lleno de agua y lo colocó de nuevo en el suelo.

—¡Neal! ¿Qué es lo que haces? Se suponía que se lo ibamos a echar encima ¿Acaso se te ha olvidado?

—Disculpa Eliza… Siento que sería mejor si no lo hiciéramos. —Murmuró un tanto contrariado.

—¿Eh? Si fuiste tú el de la idea. —Te reclamó con los brazos sobre las caderas en un gesto imperioso.

—Déjalo ser Eli. —Dió por concluido.

—Oh Neal, no me digas… ¡Ella te gustó! La campesina te gustó.

—¡Ya basta! ¡No digas más! — Exclamó un tanto avergonzado.

—¿Ehhhh? Veamos si te sigue pareciendo bonita después de esto. —Ella amenazó con ambas manos sosteniendo la pesada cubeta y con la chica rubia justo debajo del balcón donde se encontraban.

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue demasiado rápido, Eliza vació el contenido antes de que el moreno pudiese evitarlo, pudo ver la consternación en sus preciosos ojos verdes y como la frustración le invadía y no pudo mencionar palabra alguna por unos instantes.

—¡Te queremos fuera! ¡Nadie te quiere esta casa niña de Pony!

Vió como como las manos de la rubia se cerraban en puños y con cierto enojo les gritó —¡A mi tampoco me habría gustado venir aquí si hubiese sabido que actuarían de este modo!

—Ya basta Eliza, lo lograste. —Le reclamó enfadado y se dirigiste hacía el interior para bajar por las escaleras.

Atravesó el umbral saliendo al exterior, la chica de cabellos rubios intentaba secar su vestido exprimiendo los pliegues, soltó un pequeño estornudo, se preocupó un poco, podría acabar enferma.

—Eh, te llevo a tu recámara. —Murmuró algo apenado.

Ella le miró de mala forma por unos instantes. —¿Por qué debería confiar en tí? —Sus preciosos ojos se aguaron un poco y un ligero rubor se extendió por su rostro.

—Porque yo no fui quien vació el balde y soy el primero que intenta ayudarte. —Mencionó lo primero que se le vino a la mente, no podía enfocarse en otra cosa que no fuesen sus bonitos ojos, se sintió increíblemente avergonzado de un segundo a otro.

Giró, dándole la espalda antes de que pudiese ver algo de su rostro o la expresión que tenía en este momento. Mencionó lo bastante alto y con toda la moderación que había logrado reunir —Sígueme.

Se adentro en los corredores, con ella siguiéndole, lo cierto era que había dicho recamara, aunque lo que más se acercaba al futuro lugar donde ella se quedaría sería desván, ya que su madre había convencido al patriarca Leagan de otorgarle tal "habitación" en el algo pequeño ático que tenían.

Justo un pasillo antes de llegar a las escaleras que llevaban al ático, se toparon con la susodicha señora Leagan, quién miraba con desaprobación las ropas de la rubia y con algo de intolerancia el rastro de gotas que había dejado tras de sí.

—Jovencita ¿Cómo puede atreverse a irrumpir en mi hogar de esta forma? ¿Acaso no le han enseñado modales en la casa de Pony? —Exclamó con ese rostro sereno suyo, Beso pudo sentir a la chica detrás suyo un tanto intimidada.

Y antes de que ella hablara lo hizo él. —Fui yo madre. Yo la empujé hacía la fuente. Se ha mojado por mi culpa.

Los claros ojos miel, como los que él mismo tenía se abrieron ampliamente. —Neal… —Claramente no sabía cómo reaccionar ante su historia.

—Así que por favor no te la tomes contra ella. —Observó su rostro, con una expresión ligeramente incrédula en sus facciones, sabía que no diría nada más y antes de marcharse le dirigió una mirada algo desdeñosa a la persona tras de tí.

—Avanza. —Murmuró, caminando un poco más rápido y no tardó en escuchar los pasos apresurados tras de sí.

—No tenías porqué. —Escuchaste provenir de sus labios. —Gracias.

—Si debía, tenía que contar la verdad... de alguna forma. Aunque tampoco podía culpar a mi hermana. —Suspiró algo cansado. —Discúlpame.

—Soy Neal Leagan por cierto. —Se presentó, aunque ya sabía que ella había escuchado su nombre momentos antes, tan sólo esperaba oír el suyo.

—Candice White. —Ella mencionó. —Pero puedes llamarme Candy. —Su nombre había resultado tan adorable como lo era ella.

Se detuvo abruptamente al final del corredor.

—Ésta será tu habitación. —Y con la misma se dirigió al lado contrario, en busca de una toalla, siendo simplemente una excusa para retirarse, aún se sentía algo avergonzado y no sabías el porqué.

No se encontró con alguien en los pasillos de camino hacía el cuarto de limpieza, eso fue bueno, tampoco quería darle explicaciones al personal de la casa y con la toalla entre sus manos, regresó a los pocos minutos y con cierto valor restaurado luego de unas tortuosas exhalaciones y unas palmaditas en las mejillas, atravesó la puerta de su habitación y se quedó congelado en el umbral, los largos cabellos caían delicadamente sobre su espalda y la piel de sus hombros, ligeramente bronceada, eran visibles.

Se había quitado el vestido, el cuál colgaba en el marco de la ventana abierta, viró la cabeza hacia otro lado apresuradamente.

—Te traje esto. —Mencionó dejando la tela sobre la mesita que estaba a un lado de puerta y sin esperar alguna respuesta suya salió.

Oh rayos, nunca se había sentido tan nervioso antes.

* * *

Si les gusto y quisieran seguir leyendo me encantaría que comentaran lo que continuaba a la llegada de Candy, honestamente mi mente no va clara con la cronología y requiero de su ayuda y así será probablemente hasta acabar con la historia, gracias por leer hasta aquí


	2. Chapter 2

Los días pasaron, había intentado evitarle, su preciosa risa le ponía algo nervioso y sus rizados cabellos se deslizaban sin cesar de un lado a otro sin dejar a esa chica pecosa fuera de su campo de visión.

No sabía cómo hablarle y su hermana también se lo complicaba, tampoco quería darle más motivos para tenerla contra suya y que intentara molestarle.

Hasta que sucedió.

Una de las tardes en las que solía caminar por los alrededores con Eliza terminaron por toparse con Candy, quién parecía estar hablando, aunque no había nadie cerca suyo.

Su hermana quién no tardó en dirigirse hacia ella con esa sonrisa suya que solo implicaba problemas aproximándose.

—Miren que tenemos aquí, la huérfana de la casa de Pony hablando sola como una loca. Oh, espera ¿Qué es eso? —Comentó acercándose al ver el destello de algo en sus manos, arrebatando el objeto a los pocos segundos.

— ¿De dónde sacaste esto? —Mencionó con enojo en la voz. —Seguramente lo has robado. —Afirmó con el pequeño emblema en la palma de su mano. _¿Cómo es posible?_ Fue lo que él mismo pensó.Aquél emblema, era de la casa Andrew. _¿Por qué tendría uno?_

—No lo he robado. Es mío, me lo han dado, así que devuélvemelo. —Pidió con todo su enojo suprimido en cada palabra.

Neal intervino en la que hubiese sido una confrontación más que verbal.

—Eliza, devuélvelo. Deja que se explique. —Demandó.

La expresión de la chica de cabellos castaños se amargó.

Ella le miró como si cometiese alta traición. Y tal vez así era, pero eso era algo que Neal aún no sabía, pero ella lo había comprendió antes que el mismo lo supiera siquiera.

Y quizá fue por eso que la chica de expresión molesta lanzó el emblema tan fuerte como su brazo se lo permitió, hasta el fondo del lago. Tan furtivo, veloz y preciso para quedarse permanentemente inalcanzable, tanto que él en tres horas buscando, no pudo hallar.

El resfrío de ese día y la reprobación de su madre horas después no se comparó en lo más mínimo a lo que siento al ver esa triste expresión que Candy tuvo ese día, con esa mirada vacía que no era para nada algo de ella y una sonrisa triste, aunque era algo más parecido a una pequeña curvatura de labios, le había agradecido de todos modos.

Y se preguntó qué significado especial habría tenido el pequeño objeto con el símbolo de los Andrew para ella.

* * *

Esto también lo tenía en mis borradores, gracias por su apoyo, pero realmente necesito saber que sucede luego de esto, jajaja, sino siento que me saltaré muchas partes importantes, o sea todo y realmente quiero darle un cambio a Neal. Se me hace que terminaré mirando la serie una vez más, pero eso sería hasta vacaciones de verano, la uni no me dejará antes, hasta ese entonces


End file.
